creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Miles Tails Prower
The final disaster of the past is finally over. Everything is restored and I can finally return to City Square. Well, I was already at City Square, to say the least. It's like, everything is beautiful again. It's like nothing is going to happen ever again, this devastation and the destruction is over. And would you know it, I am young again. That time reversed worked everything turned. Back to the used to be everything's beautiful again the city is no longer destroyed and more like a wasteland. The water is clean again the grass is no longer black the birds and the people and everything are no longer monsters in every single person is creatures of monsters and demons that was opened up by him. Everything is back to being peaceful again well for Egg Man is a another story, whatever he's up against we will stop him in his tracks. and there's a new villain we have to watch out for. Dr. Sheila, she is a new worse, an enemy and they are both the same in different ways. Looks like I have a problem again yesterday morning there was a threat it seems doom returned but how. Shadow destroyed him that is in possible he came back his searching for something that is mostly dangerous to the world, and I don't want this to happen again. And I don't want to see this world become a destruction of a nightmare again. And I don't want to see myself being squashed by a monstrous hand and call me a puny fox as he laughs at me. he will not come back, I will make sure that I will stop Doom from finding those skull potions and The seven chaos emeralds. The world is return back to normal I don't want to see the city fall back into the darkness again. Because this time I don't want to know what would happen if he does the reverse time again. baby greed will probably disappear and the rest of them. Time reverse crystal is meant to turn people young. It only works on energy people that came from another world, it was never meant to be in this time and baby greed is one of them. crystals never meant to be found and it was found by someone for special occasions or something else that could help us. and it did, but now we have to face it one more time for this madness got to stop now and if it continues he will not exist, he will disappear the next time will be his life I'd been looking on that book about it. The scientist told me about it, I don't want it to happen again as I don't know what telling will happen if Doom came back again. It is all for nothing to save the world. It seems Tails has an another mission on his hands. Commander shorts went to tails workshop offering to tails a mission. Commander shorts want tails to hunt down Eggman because Eggman found the first skull potion. But there was a problem tail was babysitting Baby Cabela. Amy told tails to watch Baby Cabela Amy was going off somewhere on a trip to the park. Wonder why not take her with you she said it's a family thing. Tail said family nothing but she said is really important I want to spend time with Baby Greed for change it because Sonic always has so much fun with him and never gives me the chance to play with him or spend time with him he's constantly having fun with him. That's why getting away from the house for a change and without sonic knowing please don't tell him what I told you tails I'm getting away for a change. From the house and were ever I go. with him Amy said by the way tails it was just for you to spend some time with her too. maybe be nice for you to have fun with her. Commander shorts decided to take the baby in so tail can do the mission. but Baby Cabela wouldn't go that's when she used her abilities to fly. wouldn't you know Baby Cabela is flying she has hidden powers of healing and Psychic Powers the healing can be used to restore rings. An increase the number of Rings if she's flying it means she can stand on her two feet without walking. she is actually flying with her Psychic abilities. Tails decided to take Baby Cabela with him since she can fly. now has a Sprite Baby Cabela can now use an Abilities Protect Tails. this is where it gets awesome for this character. whoever plays him it'll be so much fun. and Sonic to The thing is tails didn't know that she was Psychic tails was speechless, he was amazed what she can do she's actually floating be on the floor and there's nothing but purple color around her feet. tails need it to find out where did she learn the psychic abilities. or was she born with them commander shorts told tails one of his soldiers has disguised their selves? as an enemy to go on board of Eggmen delete X ship. one of the best models is made X delete ship is one of the biggest ships you. One of the soldiers detected the Eggman and Baby Gaius found a skull Potion. Eggman didn't know what it was The baby wanted to play with it so he let him have it. So now tails got to stop Baby Gaius To holding that power potion that pollution of poisonous of power in the skull Potion If he drinks that he's dead. it's up to Tails to Save the baby or stop him It's going to be hard to stopping him what tails he's got to try that baby is very strong and he can hurt him It's not going to be easy to stopping that baby he is very powerful this is going to be a tough challenge for tails It's up to tails to get on board and take the potion from the baby. even if it's making him cry This is his mission. Baby Gaius got the power of Dark Shadow Nitrous of Chakra. That is very dangerous for Baby. The chakra energy comes from his hands. That he can release even if he's a baby that can make a deadly hit he doesn't even need to fight he can just fire at you Sometimes he can release an ultimate blast it could knock you out with one shot. hit ending your life. Going to be a very tough opponent for tails. You're lucky he isn't older, because he will be an even tougher opponent. It would not be a good mission for Tails. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Games Category:Candidates for deletion